The Album of Happiness
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Haiji-Sora. Seperti salah satu slogan iklan, ada Break, ada Kit Kat, maka ada Haiji, ada Sora.For Infantrum 50 Challenge, set 2. Oh ya, ini ada kesalahan formatting dari FFN nya makanya nomor temanya ada yang nggak keluar


The Album of Happines

A Law of Ueki Plus Fanfic

Disclaimer: The Law of Ueki Plus ini punya Fukuchi-sensei. Saya sih hanya punya _manga_-nya.

Warning: Berhubung tema set 2 kebanyakan agak-agak "aneh" dan "unik", mungkin cerita ini jadi terasa gimanaa.. gitu. Habis, saya tak ada ide.

For Infantrum Challenge, set 2.

1. Bliss.

Selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi Haiji setiap ia bisa meledek Sora. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang, ia tak bisa merasakan kepuasan batin itu. Malah, rasanya ia seperti "dikalahkan telak-telak" oleh Sora.

Technology

Haiji, Sora, dan Nagara sedang duduk-duduk di "teras" Nagara Plus Cleaning Shop ketika tanpa sengaja Haiji membuka koran dan di halaman pertamanya ada iklan mesin cuci. Haiji jadi teringat mesin cuci di tempat mereka yang hanya satu sehinggan menyulitkannya dalam bekerja

"Oh ya, kita beli mesin cuci baru, yuk," kata Haiji pada Nagara dengan nada santai.

"Kan kita sudah punya," jawab Nagara.

Sora, yang sudah selesai makan hamburger, berkata "Tapi kan kalau ada dua lebih gampang kerjanya. Nanti untungnya juga semakin besar."

Tiba-tiba, Plus melintas ke teras dan berkata, "Kan jika mesin cucinya sedang dipakai, kita bisa mencuci dengan tangan. Dan mencuci dengan tangan itu tanda cinta kita pada pelanggan.."

Seketika itu, dua bersaudara itu terkena siraman air yang disusul dengan _chop_ andalan Sora.

Hair.

Rambut Sora yang dulunya panjang kini dipotong. Awalnya Haiji menyukai rambut pendek Sora karena ia menjadi lebih manis. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, ia jadi jemu karena sejak saat itu banyak orang yang mulai "melirik" Sora karena keimutannya. Dan Haiji tak suka jika banyak orang yang melihat gadis pecinta hamburger itu.

Trousers

Haiji dan Sora hendak mengeringkan cucian-cucian yang ada. Mereka pun mulai mengubek-ubek cucian di ember. Alangkah kagetnya saat mereka menarik cuciannya keluar karena … mereka mengambil celana yang sama!

Muka mereka langsung memerah sembari tangan mereka melepaskan pegangannya pada celana panjang berwarna coklat itu.

Brainwash

Jika bisa, Sora ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang suram dan penuh kesedihan. Dan ia rela melakukan apapun.

Bahkan, orang sejenius Sora pun ada kalanya bertindak irasional. Dan pada suatu malam, saat ia merasa betul-betul kesepian, ia memasukkan dirinya menuju mesin cuci. Berharap dengan itu ia bisa mencuci habis pikirannya. Memori masa lalunya.

Sayangnya, tindakan konyolnya itu diketahui Haiji, yang segera mengeluarkannya, lalu menyemprotnya dengan air dari kekuatan pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang, kamu sudah puas, kan, karena sudah di'cuci'?" kata Haiji setelah menggunakan kekuatan pekerjannya yang membuat Sora tertohok.

Cheers

Entah mengapa, setiap melihat muka ceria Sora, Haiji tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum. Bukan karena muka Sora yang "menarik" dan "cantik", tapi karena Haiji mengetahui apa-apa dibalik senyumam ceria itu.

Nude

Muka polos Sora terkadang bisa "lebih menyembunyikan yang sesungguhnya" daripada muka orang-orang yang menggunakan make-up. Dan Haiji tak habis pikir mengapa bisa begitu.

Drugs

Racun untuk Sora adalah hamburger. Ia bisa sampai menghabiskan 30 hamburger dalam satu jam. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan mencuri hamburger orang lain jika ia masih kelaparan.

Racun bagi Haiji adalah Millie. Millie adalah pusat segala cintanya, dan bahkan Haiji tak peduli akan kata orang bahwa ia mengidap _sister-complex _tingkat lanjut.

Dan baik Haiji maupun Sora tahu bahwa racun yang satu itu takkan bisa dihilangkan dari kehidupan mereka. Tak akan.

Pendulum

Mata Sora bagaikan pendulum yang bergerak terus menerus. Setidaknya itu menurut Haiji. Tapi, bedanya, jika pendulum bergerak searah, mata Sora bergerak dengan lincahnya ke segala arah. Mata Sora bagaikan pendulum yang bergerak liar ke segala arah.

Kids.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetaplah "anak-anak". Selama mereka bertemu, mau dalam usia apapun, mereka akan terus menjadi "anak-anak". Kadang bertengkar, kadang berteman. Tapi, seperti halnya anak-anak, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Space.

Selalu ada jarak bagi segala hal, termasuk hubungan Haiji-Sora. Karena, tanpa jarak, maka ruang, waktu, dan keberadaan takkan ada.

Album.

Album kehidupan mereka yang kelam menjadi salah satu persamaan mereka. Dan niatan mereka untuk menciptakan album baru adalah salah satu kesamaan mendasar mereka.

Prison.

Jika boleh, Haiji terkadang ingin memenjarakan Sora atas "hobi" Sora mencuri hamburgernya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, Haiji mulai berpikir, apakah alasan sebenarnya ia ingin memenjarakan Sora? Mungkinkah… karena hal lain yang tak ia sadari?

Dad

Mereka tak memiliki sosok ayah dalam kehidupan mereka dan itu membuat mereka terkadang harus menjadi sosok "ayah" yang diperlukan dalam keluarga.

Touch.

Haiji tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ia tak boleh "menyentuh" segala sesuatu sembarangan. Tapi, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah "menyentuh" sesuatu tanpa ia sadari. Ia telah menyentuh hati Sora, dan entah mengapa, dirinya tak bisa terlepas lagi dari Sora.

15. Clone.

"Jangan sering-sering pakai double Sora, ya. Nanti dunia tambah kacau dengan kehadiran 2 orang sepertimu. Satu saja udah ngerepotin, gimana dua?" kata Haiji saat ia dan Sora (lagi-lagi) mencuci baju di Nagara Cleaning Shop.

Sora hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tetap memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke mesin cuci.

16. Beat

Irama kehidupan memang tidak bisa ditebak. Termasuk irama kehidupan dua orang insan manusia bernama Haiji dan Sora.

17. Alien.

"Percaya akan alien, nggak?" tanya Haiji pada Sora saat mereka duduk-duduk santai di halaman belakang Nagara Cleaning Shop. Saat itu, mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Percaya. Soalnya alien itu berada persis di hadapanku," kata Sora santai, membuahkan tinjuan maut Haiji.

18. Call.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ha-chan? Biar kedengaran lebih lucu," kata Sora suatu ketika, saat mereka sedang duduk-duduk, beristirahat sejenak setelah menyeterika tumpukan pakaian yang menumpuk.

"Tidak boleh. Memangnya susah ya, memanggil 'Haiji' saja?" kata Haiji malas-malasan.

"Yah.. sebenarnya ini rahasia. Haiji adalah nama saudara kembarku, laki-laki, yang meninggal. Jadi, aku sejujurnya selalu sedih setiap mendengar maupun mengucapkan nama itu," kata Sora. Mukanya seketika menjadi murung.

Saat itu, suasana menjadi hening. Haiji akhirnya memutuskan berkata, "Boleh kalau gitu."

Tiba-tia, Sora tersenyum ceria. "Ha-chan, bisa aja dibohongin," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Haiji. Sora lalu berlari kabur dari Haiji yang akan memukulnya habis-habisan dengan tinju mautnya. Sementara itu, Haiji berlari mengejar Sora.

"KEMBALIKAN PANGGILAH HA-CHAN ITU!!" kata Haiji kesal.

19. Ghost.

Sora itu bagaikan hantu. Suka mengganggu orang lain, terutama Haiji. Dia juga terkadang terlihat misterius. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Haiji.

20. Chameleon.

Haiji menemukan seekor bunglon kecil di depan Nagara Cleaning Shop saat pagi hari, di saat Haiji sebenarnya keluar rumah untuk jalan pagi. Haiji segera memegang bunglon itu, hendak ditaruh di kamarnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Ha-chan?" kata Sora yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya.

"Hei, kembalikan panggilan Ha-chan itu. Oh ya, soal sesuatu yang menarik, aku menemukan seekor bunglon," kata Haiji sambil menunjukkan seekor bunglon yang kini berada di gengamannya.

"Kasihannya. Dia kesepian… Haiji, bolehkah aku merawatnya?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Haiji dengan tatapan berharap.

"Nah.. gitu dong. Panggil yang bener," kata Haiji "Oh iya, ini bunglonnya. Jaga baik-baik, ya."

"Pasti akan kujaga baik-baik. Soalnya kan bunglon ini kesepian.. seperti diriku dulu," kata Sora.

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sora membuat keheningan temporer.

21. Seconds.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Dan Haiji penasaran, sampai kapankah ia memendam perasaannya pada Sora. Sampai kapan?

Rasanya, kini satu detik terasa panjang dan melelahkan.

Tape.

"Aku tersandung. Bisakah kau ambilkan plester?" tanya Sora sambil memperlihatkan luka di lututnya pada Haiji.

Haiji segera berlari menuju dapur, tempat kotak P3K berada. Ia sangat khawatir jika Sora infeksi. Padahal, luka Sora kecil dan tidak dalam.

Déjà vu

Déjà vu. Setiap melihat Sora, Haiji selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar di sana. Terkadang ia penasaran, apakah sesuatu yang familiar itu. Dan, saat ia menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia seperti menemukan jawabannya, meski bukan dalam bentuk kata.

God.

Sora sering sekali melontarkan permintaan pada Tuhan bahwa suatu hari ia tak perlu menanggung beban masa lalu. Namun, setelah ia bertemu Haiji dan Ueki, doanya berubah menjadi agar ia bisa terus bersama teman-temannya. Dan, setelah hubungannya dengan Haiji semakin pelik, Sora tak lagi 'berharap' pada Tuhan. Karena ia takut bahwa harapannya terlalu tinggi untuk dikabulkan.

Schizophrenic.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Sora. Semuanya datang. Haiji, Nagara, Plus, Ueki, Mori, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya memberikan selamat bagi Sora.

Dan demi kebahagian itu, Sora, untuk saat ini, melupakan segalanya. Keruwetan masalah. Hubungan 'lebih dari sekedar temannya' dengan Haiji yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Sora bingung. Dan masa lalunya yang suram. Ia akan melupakannya, sejenak.

Dan biarlah nanti Tuhan yang akan menentukan segalanya.

FIN.


End file.
